I'll Be Your Number One With a Bullet
by VanillaLime
Summary: It's been over a year now, and Lisa Reisert has returned to a normal life, although the plane incident still haunts her. She keeps convincing herself that Jackson is dead, but is he really?JxL
1. Taking a break

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet - Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye (Derrr) and etc etc 

Author's Note: Yay, it's my first Red Eye fanfic! It's funny. I watch it a couple times and now I'm hooked. Jackson was such a great character! I had trouble figuring out what to call this story. First it was 'Look Behind You,' then it was 'Sugar We're Going Down,' and now it's 'I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet (Get it, Jackson with a gun ;).' Hehe it's pretty obvious where I got the idea for this title : P

Well anyways, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read it.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"So Lisa," said her friend as she made her way to the checkout table. "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I had a little down time."

Cynthia smiled. "You'll have a lot of down time. Two weeks."

"Well I've been saving up the days," responded Lisa.

"Lucky, lucky." She sighed. "I can't wait until I can catch that pl—" Cynthia caught her words.

"Plane you mean?"

Cynthia laughed nervously.

"It's been over a year now. I'm fine, really."

"Well okay. I'll see you then. I promise to call and keep you up to date."

"Bye Cynthia."

Her friend embraced her. "You take care now, you hear?"

"I will Cynthia. I will." And with those last words Lisa exited the Lux Atlantic.

Lisa went on her usual course after work and decided to stop at the café to get her occasional Sea Breeze. Not the Corner Café though, for in the back of her mind Jackson was always lurking behind her, jotting down all the information he needs to finish the job. She saw him frequently, harassing her in her dreams. It would take some time to get over the incident, she knew. She still was not quite healed from the one before that.

The bell rang as she came in. "Oh Lisa!" said the waitress. "Coming for your Sea Breeze huh?"

"You guessed it Jen. One Sea Breeze please." She seated herself by the window.

"Coming right up."

Lisa watched the young teens go by. The girls had on tank tops while the boys were satisfied wearing T-shirts with shorts. They laughed as they held their companion's hand, planning to go see the latest summer flick. Lisa turned away, sad in remembering how lonely she was. She looked up to see if the waitress was coming. Instead, she saw someone else. '_Jackson?_'

No it couldn't be. She instinctively turned her head away, as if he couldn't see her if she hid her face.

"Here Leese, one Sea Breeze."

"Huh?" Lisa jolted her head up to find Jen staring back at her with a worried expression.

"Uh, is something the matter?"

"What? Uh no, I'm fine."

"Alright," said the waitress in disbelief. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Lisa cautiously looked towards the bar area. Where she thought Jackson was sat an old man sipping his drink.

'_Oh god Lisa, you're losing it._'

She took a sip of her drink, trying to convince herself that Jackson wasn't there. But why would she have to do that? The newspapers announced him dead. Hell, the news on TV even had a story all about his death. So why was she so afraid? Why can't she escape from her treacherous past?

As she got to her car her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Lisa," said the all-too-familiar voice.

"What?"

"You're on your vacation?"

"Yup, just started it." She got out her car keys and unlocked her door.

"Well you're going to pay your father a visit aren't you?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Of course Dad. But not now, later in the week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Well I gotta go, I'll visit you soon."

"Goodbye Leese."

"Bye Dad." She shut off her cell phone, started the car, and headed home.

* * *

Okay, nothing much happens in this chapter and it's very short, but the next chapter will have the twist in events, so stay tuned. 


	2. Greetings from an old friend

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet - Chapter 2

* * *

Lisa made a right turn, and there she was; home sweet home. She opened the car door and took the keys out of her pocket. She had a decent home. Its stucco walls were painted a warm yellow and altogether it had a Mexican feel to it. As she walked up the twisting brick path her dead flowers welcomed her. Lisa never had time to care for a garden. 

She entered the house to find everything in their right place. The giant windows were shut tight, the newspapers were scattered on the coffee table, and the toss pillows were stationed on the white couches. Lisa sighed to herself as she began collecting the newspapers, their destination the recycling bin. But all the organizing halted to a stop when she heard a thud in the hallway. Alarmed, the newspapers held in her arms came crashing on the floor. She looked for some weapon of some sort and all she could get was a mere remote. She cautiously made her way up to the hall and into her bedroom.

"Oh god," she said as she tried to slow down her beating heart. The window was open and the wind blew all of her paper documents off the desk. She must have forgotton to close the window, although that was rather odd of her. Right before work she always made sure everything was bolted up. Exasperated, she went back to the living room to clean up the mess.

"What Leese, something scared you?"

'_No it couldn't be. He's dead, he's dead.'_

She turned her head towards the front door, her eyes widening as she saw whom it was. It was Jackson.

"What, surprised to see me?"

Lisa froze, her mind still trying to guess if what she was seeing was nothing but an apparition. "You're dead."

"Oh no," said the demon closing in on her. He still had a slight rasp to his voice. "I am very much alive."

"Why are you here?" She stepped back, clutching the leg of an antique chair.

"Gee, Lisa, I don't know. Perhaps to get revenge?"

As he reached three feet from her, she finally regained her senses and threw the old chair at him. He simply blocked it, as if it was nothing but a mere ball.

Into the kitchen Lisa ran, trying to get through the back door. She could hear his angry voice grow louder.

"You know how much suffering you put me though?" Apparently Jackson had been to her house quite a few times, studying the ins and outs of it. He knew where she was heading, and he quickly caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the doorknob. He drove her against the refrigerator. "First you stab me with a pen…" she could feel his heavy breathing. "Then you get your heel stuck in my leg, and after you shoot me with a gun."

Struggling wasn't going to work. His body was too heavy for her to handle. She even tried to kick him, but his leg was against hers. "Let go of me Jackson!"

He ignored her cry for help. "But that wasn't enough, was it? You had to get your damn father into it too! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Three friggin' months in a hospital!" His piercing blue eyes glared into hers. At first she was rather charmed by those eyes. But now, oh how scared she was to look straight into them again. They were eyes that belonged to the devil.

"And do you know what I thought of all through those agonizing days? You, and all the ways I could kill you."

"What do you expect!" she cried. "You were trying to _kill_ me!"

"You were supposed to listen to me! But you didn't. You just had to get all smart on me. I hate failing Leese."

Jackson threw her down on the floor and quickly got on top of her. He got out a gun from his pocket. "I hate losing my job and I hate you." His finger made its way to the trigger.

* * *

_Author's Note_: I don't live down south so I have no idea if the house I discribed are the typical houses down in Florida ( Although I have been to Florida once, but all I could remember was Disneyland ) Well I'll put up my next chappie soon. 


	3. No Way Out

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet - Chapter 3

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews : ) 

Oh and BregoBeauty, thanks for notifying me about the 'through-threw' mistake. I can't believe I missed that! Hmm, I gotta figure out how to edit it, cause it's buggin' me. Hehe. Keep letting me know what you think! (>'.')>

I know my chapters are very short (especially chapter two). I just like keeping you guys in suspense XD

I've already seperated my chapters, but if one of my chapters is short, I'll put in another chapter. Whelp, here goes chapter 3 : )

* * *

Chapter 3 

'_Why did I do that?_' Jackson thought as he drove out into the busy streets. He wiped the blood off his forehead. _'What is wrong with me?' _He looked back, seeing Lisa lie unconscious in the back seat. _'Why didn't I kill her?' _It would be his moment of glory, finishing off pretty Lisa Reisert. He had her right there; a gun pointed right at her head, just where he wanted her. All he had to do was pull that trigger and his revenge would be fulfilled. But no, he didn't pull that trigger. He _couldn't _pull that trigger. There was something in the back of his mind beckoning him to stop what he was doing. And now here he is, driving to his apartment with an unconscious girl in the back seat.

"Oh my head," moaned Lisa. She was suffering from an aching head. She stood there, on a hard wood floor, waiting for the wobbly images to align so that she could figure out where she was. She found herself in an empty room with cardboard boxes scattered throughout. She concluded it was the master bedroom, for although there was no furniture, there was a bathroom.

Suddenly it dawned on her that Jackson was just about to kill her before she blacked out. She must be at his place! Frightened with the thought she went for the door only to discover it locked. She then noticed that there was a phone lying about and so she quickly tried to dial a number for help, but no sound could be heard from it.

"Oh Leese, that phone isn't working just to tell you," Jackson said as he opened the door. He shut it afterwards and gave Lisa his trademark smile.

Of course. She knew he wouldn't make such a foolish error. He probably just put the phone there to tease her.

"My my," he began. "Aren't we up soon?"

"I don't get it." Lisa backed away at a safer distance from the intruder. "How can you still be alive?"

"You can't believe everything the news says. My guys, or what used to be my guys, got me out of the mess. There's no trace of me ever being alive so I'm basically a free man. Lucky for you aye?"

There was no response. They just looked at each other. Lisa was clearly quite shaken while Jackson was annoyingly calm.

"Why—why didn't you kill me?"

"Oh come on, Leese. That isn't fair to me, now is it? You wouldn't have nearly have suffered as much as I had. You wouldn't have felt a thing. Now what I'm going to do to you now—now that will be pure hell."

Lisa's face flushed with pure hatred. "You—you…" she ran towards him in a frenzy, trying to inflict bodily harm to him. He just laughed and took hold of her wrists.

"Now now Lisa, don't do something you will regret. You don't want to tempt my anger." He pulled her face towards his. "You know how I am when I'm angry."

Lisa stopped trying to pound him. She sank to her knees, crying.

"Oh stop it," said Jackson through gritted teeth. He kicked her away from him. "Why do girls have to be so damn emotional." He muttered this as he went out the door.

Right when he exited the room Lisa pulled herself up and dashed to the windows. They were rather small windows, causing shadows against the white walls. She looked out one to find that she was pretty high up. The people below looked like little ants. "Dammit," she said to herself. There was no fire escape and the windows wouldn't even budge.

"Err Jackson!" she shouted, hoping he would hear. With her mind clouded with anger she started hammering the door with her fists. "Let me out Jackson!" She continued this act for a couple more minutes until a knife greeted her through the door.

"You better shut up Lisa, or this knife will be lodged in your throat!" He yanked the knife out of the wooden door. He stood by it, listening for any more noises, but none were to be heard. "That's my girl," he said, while behind the door sat Lisa, exhausted and with a loss of hope.


	4. More Phone Calls

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 4

Dark was setting in and Lisa sat against a wall, still trying to face the situation. _'You're stronger than this,'_ she said to herself. But all of that was a lie. She was scared right out of her mind.

She gathered all the boxes and piled them on top of each other in front of the door. That way, she could tell when Jackson decided to pay a visit. The only way to get through was to knock over the boxes. She was somewhat relieved of this although the incident in the parking lot kept replaying in her mind_. 'He wouldn't do that, would he?'_ She recalled when she told Jackson about what had happened to her. That look…he actually seemed human, like he actually cared. But Lisa wasn't going to bet on it. He had showed too much of his relentless ways to make her have any sympathy for him.

Once the sun finally sank Lisa tried turning on the switches to bring in some light. Apparently, like the screwed phone, Jackson thought it would be funny if he took out all of the light bulbs. So there Lisa was, alone in the dark and hungry. She wondered if Jackson was still in the apartment. She hadn't heard a sound from him since the door situation. What if he left her there to die?

But Jackson didn't leave her. He was still there in the other room, reading a magazine and listening to his ipod. Since he was fired (Because failure was intolerable to such a high-ranked business), he had nothing else to do. He knew he would have to find a job eventually, but for now, his attention was all on Lisa. To tell you the truth, he had no idea on how to deal with the woman locked up in his bedroom. He figured he had to do something. She wasn't there for no reason. He wanted revenge. And he could have his opportunity for that. All this is just a work in progress. He tried to convince himself that he would finish her off later, although, without truly admitting it, he had his doubts.

When a new day set in and the sun beamed through the two bare windows, Lisa was situated at the corner and exhausted due to a lack of sleep. The sound of tumbling boxes gave her a boost of energy though, as her killer came into the room.

"Morning, sunshine."

She looked at him, quite irritated with the new pet name. "What do you want?"

"You were always one to ask questions. But since you asked, I have a little favor to ask of you."

"It doesn't involve killing does it?"

Jackson pulled out Lisa's cell phone from one pocket, and a knife from the other. "It won't if you do what you're told."

Lisa was too tired to put up with this. "What is it?"

"Nothing much." He handed her the cell phone. "Just call your little friend and father so they don't send a search party out looking for you."

It wasn't that bad. It's not like he was trying to assassinate a family like last time. With a knife held up to her throat, she dialed Cynthia's number first.

"Cynthia speaking."

"Hey, it's Lisa."

"Oh hi Lisa, how's your vacation coming along?"

Lisa eyed Jackson. "Fine I guess."

"That's good to hear." Cynthia then began talking on about the hotel and all the annoying occupants staying there.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't be surprised if I don't answer the phone because I'm going on a road trip."

"Really? That's great. Well you have fun."

"I will." _'Yeah right.'_ "See ya."

"Bye."

The cold edge of the blade released its tension. "Good job Leese, I'm quite impressed. Now just call your dad and you're off the hook for now."

She obeyed, and told her dad the same story. He was rather sad on hearing she wouldn't pay him a visit, but she promised she would see him later in the week. _If_ she was still alive by then.

Once she was done with the phone calls Jackson started to head out the door.

"Wait," Lisa said, getting up off the ground. "You're just gonna leave me here? Can't I get something to eat?"

"I'm sorry Leese, but I'm afraid I'm fresh out right now. I'll pick up something when I'm doing my errands." He locked the door behind him and Lisa was left to wonder what errands he had to make.


	5. No Coffee?

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

* * *

_Author's Note: _Man, I'm having too much fun with this story. I already got it all planned out. 

I drew some fanart for Red Eye and I thought I'd show it to you guys, but everytime I try to put it in and then save the link, it won't work! ugh. But it is in my profile : )

It's anime style, and it's a fantasy picture of Jackson and Lisa in highschool. Jackson's head is too big for his body though. Oh well!

* * *

Chapter 5 

For three days Lisa was locked up in that room. Jackson never returned (or so she thinks), and she spent her time imagining all the possible things he could do to her. She knew she was only making the situation worse by thinking about it, but what else are you supposed to do in a bare room with a murderer on the loose? Lisa kept replaying stupid instances in her head. One instance involved Jackson barging into the room at night and stabbing her with a pen in the neck, stabbing her in the leg, and then shooting her with a gun. He wanted his revenge, didn't he?

Right now, it seemed that Jackson was trying to starve her. All she had since she arrived at that apartment was water from the bathroom sink. She was very grateful for that bathroom. She could take a shower and not feel so hot and sweaty. It was very stuffy in that bedroom, but wearing the same clothes and the lack of cleansing materials was bad enough. Not to mention every time she entered that bathroom the memory of Jackson attacking her in the plane bathroom would resurface. She was always fearful of Jackson standing right behind that door, ready to pounce on her.

Lisa was trying to rid the knots in her hair when Jackson pushed away the empty cardboard boxes blocking the entrance. He didn't say anything for a time, just sort of stared at Lisa. She was an absolute mess. Her red hair was untamed, her green eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them, and her skin was pale. It was obvious to Jackson that she was deprived of sleep.

"Well, Leese, aren't you happy to see me?"

Lisa didn't say anything. She just looked at him wildly.

Jackson felt rather awkward with this gesture. "What, no sarcastic remarks?"

Still no answer.

"Look, Leese, I got you a donut. I know you're not a donut person, but here you go anyway." He brought out a white paper bag from behind his back.

The sound of food broke her silence. "What, you're not gonna starve me?"

"Nah, I got tired of the idea." He cracked a smile. "Besides, I told you I was going to pick something up for you while I was running my errands. And you know—"

"I never lie." Lisa finished off his sentence.

Jackson was much delighted with the fact that she remembered his words. He flung the donut bag at her and was about to head out the door when Lisa said, "What, I get no coffee?"

He halted and looked back at her. "What?"

"The least you could do was get me some coffee."

"Look Lisa," He started to stride towards her when she noticed he was not guarding the door. "I'm the one in—"

Like a football player Lisa tackled him with full force, sending him to the floor. He cursed loudly and quickly grabbed hold of her ankle.

'_God, Lisa's scary when she's hungry,' _he thought as he caused her to fall to the floor with him. She desperately kicked him and clawed the hand that was enclosed around her leg. Jackson squinched as his hand drew blood. His other hand grabbed Lisa's other ankle and she responded by pulling at his dark curled hair. Reflexes caused him to let go of her and she made a run for it.

This attempt was unsuccessful, for there was a lock in the other room that was placed high on the door. Lisa had to struggle to open it, but before she could it was too late. Jackson grabbed her waist and threw her away from the entrance. He then proceeded to grab her hair.

"You like that Leese?" he growled, as he dragged her into the bedroom. He jammed her against the back wall and she dropped to the ground, too weak to fight back.

He looked at the donut bag. "I'll be taking this." He picked up the bag and went out the door.

* * *

Smart Lisa. You get no donut now XD 

I'm still sorta struggling with the characters. Do they seem believable? Sometimes you just want to replace your personality with theirs. Insight on this is always great : )


	6. Her Revenge

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews : ) I'm glad I'm doing okay with the characters. I'm trying hard so that you can enter the minds of the characters. Oh and emptyvoices, you bring up a good point about the food issue. I really never thought of it that way. I guess it does give Jackson more power. Well here goes another chappie:

* * *

Chapter 6 

Four hours later after the 'donut' incident, Jackson leans against the door wondering if he should open it. He wanted to show Lisa something, but at the same time he was still really pissed. _'I do her a kind gesture and she rewards me by knocking me down,' _was what he was thinking. _'She deserves to die in there.' _

Jackson was a selfish man he was. Never had he thought of all the trauma Lisa had to go through. Never had he thought about anyone's feelings. He just cared about what would benefit him, give him pleasure. It was always like that, ever since he was a child. His heart was ice. Or so he thought.

'_Oh what the hell.' _He twisted the brass knob. This time, the boxes weren't piled on top of each other to block his path. He searched the room for Lisa, finding her right where he had left her, against the wall. She was sleeping.

Slowly he edged his way towards her. She looked at peace, he thought. He didn't want to wake her. But she wasn't supposed to be at peace. She was supposed to be scared, out-right terrified.

"Lisa." He shook her leg with his shoe.

She awoke suddenly with a gasp. Right in front of her was Jackson's solemn face.

"Come with me."

An inaudible sound came from her lips.

He grasped her arm and yanked her up. "Get up Leese!"

She gave out a moan. "Okay, okay."

She was led into the living area and he pushed her down on the red couch.

Lisa was rather confused. She was so sure that he wasn't going to visit her because of her last attempt to escape, and yet here he was, making her sit on a chair. She didn't want to question him, but boy did she want to know what was going on.

"Don't move," warned Jackson. He went to his desk to fish out a document of some sort. The living room was just like the bedroom with all its scattered boxes. But unlike the bedroom, it had some furniture. In front of Lisa's legs stood a brass coffee table and on the other side of it was a futon. The futon was where Jackson must've slept. The only other piece of furniture was a large wooden desk, which was up against the wall. And let's not forget the plasma screen TV. But still, Lisa was still rather disappointed. She expected more out of Jackson. She was convinced that he had a huge mansion somewhere in the outskirts of the city.

Jackson finally found what he was looking for. "Take a look at this." He handed her a picture of a middle-aged man.

She examined it for a few moments, taking in the man's hard features and his dark eyes. His forehead was bare with tufts of blonde hair at the sides. In the depths of her memory she remembered. How could she not? That day was forever inscribed in her memories. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her beating heart. _'Oh god.'_ He was the man in the parking lot. It was _him_.

"Where…where did you get this?"

"He's the guy that raped you?"

She looked at Jackson, her eyes starting to glisten. She swallowed the knot in her throat and fought back her tears. No way was she going to let Jackson see her like this. "Yes. That's him." She battled with the horrid memory.

"Good, because I don't want to kill the wrong guy."

"What!" Lisa exclaimed. "You're going to kill him?"

"I already killed him."

"But how—"

"I just looked him up in the Miami Myspaces. He was trying to get some young girls to come to his house." Jackson clicked his tongue. "Typical."

Lisa looked down on her lap. She didn't know what to think. Her gentle side told her that killing was bad, but the darker side of her convinced her that the man deserved it, every bit of it. Hell yeah she was happy. She hoped his suffering wouldn't end there, that he'd wallow forever in the firey pit of Satan. Her emotions were torn. _'Stop that Lisa. That's not right. Don't think like that.' _

Jackson quietly seated himself on the futon. He watched Lisa as she struggled through an internal battle.

"Thanks," she finally said to him.

He gave out a tender smile. "My pleasure."

* * *

The next few chapters will get more intense, so stick around. I've got another pic put up in my profile. It's not exactly a character from Red Eye, but it goes along with this chapter. It sorta represents Lisa's inner struggle between good and evil. It's like that angel and devil that stands on your shoulders, telling you what to do : ) 


	7. His Sob Story

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 7

"_Thanks," she finally said to him._

_He gave out a tender smile. "My pleasure."_

'_Wait, did Jackson Rippner just do something nice for me?' _thought Lisa. She tried to think of the ways killing her rapist could benefit Jackson, but came up with none. He didn't have a job now, so no money, and obviously the guy didn't harm Jackson at all, so it wasn't revenge…Was it, was it for her?

She stole a quick glance at Jackson, who was at the time, adjusting his watch. Suddenly her thoughts shifted to why Jackson became the way he did. He wasn't ugly or a total druggie of some sort (as far as she could tell) and he seemed to be smart. Maybe she's just using stereotypes. There could be hundred of guys like him out there doing dirty work. But whatever caused him to join such a business? Didn't he say before the flight that he killed his parents?

She gave out a faint cough. "Jackson?"

"What?" He turned his attention to Lisa.

"Why—why are you like this?"

Lucky for her, he was in a good mood. "Well Leese, it all started when I was eleven." He paused for a moment, contemplating on whether he should go on. "One night—it was a Friday night—I decided to stay up late to watch some TV."

What was this? Jackson was always one for small talk, never anything more. He was actually opening up to her?

"'Jack, please lock the doors,' my mother said to me. I ignored her because I wanted to see what would happen next. You know, it was one of those sitcoms that only came once a week and you were expected to watch it so that you could relate to all the kids at school…" Jackson took his eyes off Lisa and focused them on his folded hands. "Right after that show—it ended at ten-thirty—my new friends—they were a bunch of idiots—knocked on my door. Yeah, so I go and open it and there they are, all five of them, all a year older than me, wanting me to go with them to the arcade."

"The arcade was the place to be I guess," commented Lisa, wishing she hadn't.

Jackson didn't seem to mind. "Exactly," he said. "And of course I wanted to go. So I sneak out the door and do you know what I forget to do?"

"Lock the door?"

"Very good Leese. I forget to lock the door. Smart huh?" He gave out a tiresome sigh. "So at about one at night—the arcade was closed at twelve but we decided to goof around a little—I return home. And right there are my parents…"

'_No…'_

"Dead on the floor and covered in blood. We lived in an upper-class neighborhood, so obviously it was a prime target for burglars. It's no surprise that our house was broken into."

Lisa looked into Jackson's eyes, seeking for any signs of weakness, but they were emotionless.

"So I run to the phone, jumping over my parents' dead cold corpses, and call the police."

"Did they ever find the person who did it?"

He laughed. "Never did."

"Where did you go? Did you have any family members?"

"Nah. Both my parents were an only child. Their parents died when I was young. So that left me with foster homes. After the fourth foster home I ran away and found myself in a lot of fights. Of course, I always came on top." He smiled to himself. "Right when I hit sixteen, an agency discovered me and I went into training for assassinations. At first, killing was not easy. But after a while I replaced each person I was assigned to kill with the image of the man who killed my parents. After that, killing was a piece of cake."

He looked Lisa into the eyes. "You know Leese, emotions hurt. I got rid of mine a long time ago."

They did hurt. Lisa had been struggling with her emotions for almost four years now, trying to sort them out. She was tired of being scared. She secretly admired Jackson for finding a way to deal with his.

"Before you know it, I'm one of the best in the business. I get assigned as the manager of the operations. I never failed. Never. Until I met you."

Suddenly he caught himself. What the hell was he doing? He did not just tell Lisa his sob story! He felt his stomach churn. Never had he told that story to anyone—_anyone_. Why Lisa? He had just shown her weakness. That was intolerable!

His icy eyes flickered. "Isn't it about time you go to bed?"

Lisa looked at him awkwardly. What was up with the change in mood? "I—I guess." And with that said she escorted herself into the bedroom as Jackson locked the door behind her.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Heh, his story is sorta silly. I guess I got the inspiration from this intruder dude that lives around my area. He's a guy that will go into your house if you don't lock your door and watch you sleep. Scary, eh?

Oh, and as always, thanks a bunch for the reviews!


	8. The Barrier

I'll Be Your #1 with a Bullet

* * *

_Author's note:_ Thanks for the reviews! I was worried for a second there. I couldn't submit any documents. Anybody else had that problem? Well anyways here's the next chapter : )

* * *

Chapter 8 

Lisa never thought this would happen. Jackson opened up to her, told her his most intimate thoughts. It's no wonder he turned out the way he did. In a way, it was his revenge for the death of his parents. Revenge blinded him in choosing the wrong path versus the right. But all in all, that was no excuse for his behavior.

Although Jackson wouldn't admit that he actually cared about what happened to his parents, Lisa knew deep down it really hurt him. And when he told her, "That's why I killed them," he really blamed himself for their death. Maybe if he locked the door that night, it wouldn't have happened. Everything would've been okay.

This was a major step to Jackson's heart.

"My stomach." Lisa could feel her stomach bubble and twist. It practically had a mind of its own, with all its mumbling. "I can't take this anymore." It was two o'clock in the morning.

She knocked on the door. "Jackson," she said meekly. "Open up."

The door swung open. There he stood, with a snug white T-shirt and striped boxers. His face revealed that he was not a happy camper.

"What is it?" he said in an irritated tone. It was no wonder Jackson always wore long-sleeved shirts. Scars were written all over his arms.

"Please, I just want something to eat."

He ignored her comment. "God Leese you stink. There's a shower there. Why don't you use it?"

She suddenly turned red. _'How dare he say that!'_

"I did use the shower! Maybe if you actually gave me some soap and shampoo I wouldn't smell like this!" Her voice rose. "Oh and some clean clothes would help too!"

Jackson scrunched up his face. "You're forgetting your place here!" he spat, and slammed the door.

"The nerve of him!" She stomped off to the bathroom and felt her way to the shower.

Meanwhile Jackson went off to his futon to regain some sleep, but he just couldn't manage to. He cursed to himself as he went into his little kitchen. In the freezer he got out some hot-pockets and heated them up in the microwave. _'Jackson, why are you doing this?'_

Lisa awoke in the morning to find a clean shirt (one of Jackson's white dress shirts) and two hot-pockets by the door. The first thing she did was take the plate of food and eat it greedily. She was starving. There was no time for lady-like manners! The feeling of food sliding down into her stomach was such a wonderful feeling.

After eating the meal, she grabbed the folded shirt and went into the bathroom to change out of her sweaty blue blouse. As she did she glanced at her scar. _'Serves you right.'_

The shirt was rather large, but she didn't care. She sniffed the sleeve of the shirt to take in Jackson's sweet fragrance. It smelled nice. She wondered what laundry detergent he used.

It was around noontime when Lisa was situated in the bathroom washing her face. She came out and almost had a heart attack in seeing Jackson right in front of the door.

He smirked and scanned his eyes down the shirt she was wearing. "Nice fit?"

"It's sorta big." She felt embarrassed.

"You hungry?"

'_What, he changed his plans again?' _

"I guess."

"Well come into the kitchen," he said as he started to walk away. "And don't get smart."

Lisa wasn't going to try to escape again. She seemed to be on his good side now, and she didn't want to change that. She liked the way it was now.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Lisa was seated at a small square table where Jackson placed a series of Chinese take-out boxes.

"So I'm guessing you can't cook."

"I'm pretty sure you can't cook either." He seated himself and scooped some lo mein into his plate. "You order take-out most of the time, and when you don't, you just simply microwave frozen meals. Oh but wait. There's one thing you can cook, and those are scrambled eggs, which you still eat at three in the morning."

It was unnerving that Jackson knew all of this. "How long have you been stalking me?"

There it was again, his trademark smirk. "For a while. I was just waiting for the right time to strike."

"So you came when you did…because I was on vacation?"

"We have a smart one here," he said sarcastically. "It took forever for you to actually give yourself a little down-time." He twisted the noodles around his chopsticks. "Geez Leese, aren't you the busy body? Still a loner I see."

"What about you? You're a loner as far as I can tell."

He stopped fiddling with his food and glared at Lisa, causing her to wish she had took back what she said.

"Well maybe that will change seeing that I'll have a lot down-time now." Obviously that was a smack in the face towards her, since she was the one that got him fired in the first place.

After that remark they both went silent and focused on their meals. Jackson could not help but sneak glances at Lisa. The way the light shone through her crimson locks, or the way her lips curled when she felt embarrassed—he was finding that each passing day his heart grew fonder of her.

And that scared him.

He knew that Lisa was dangerous. She made him do stupid things. That day on the plane, when Lisa asked him if she could use the restroom, he should have never let her go. When she stabbed him with a pen, it was wrong of him to go chasing after her. And why did he have to go and kill her rapist? What did that have to do with him?

Lisa was the key to breaking his barrier. With her around, Jackson had no control over his emotions. Jackson was already at the point where he couldn't fulfill his revenge.

* * *

A/N- Whelp there goes another chapter. I'll post my next one tomorrow. 

I've got another pic up in my profile that sorta goes with this chapter. But Jackson and Lisa look like teenagers! I can't seem to draw Jackson's body well either. Meh...


	9. Why?

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 9

Yet another night gone and a new morning begins in Jackson's apartment. It was just five days ago when Lisa found herself in the room of her enemy's. How frightened she was to be confined in that space. Each passing hour the walls seemed to crunch closer together, as if closing in on her. But now, the walls gave her some space. She wasn't as scared anymore. In fact, she was rather excited.

Her feelings towards Jackson were mixed. She could not find herself to hate him anymore, yet she could not love him either. He _was_ the one that tried to starve her. But the past two days Jackson had shown a kinder side. He may have not meant to, but he did, leaving Lisa's conscience eased. It was hard to imagine that he was going to kill her now, after giving her food and killing her rapist.

As expected, Jackson came through the door in the late morning hours. He didn't seem to be in a cheerful mood, for his face was grave. Lisa was once again uneasy. For a minute or so neither of them exchanged words.

"Uh, come into the living room," he finally said.

Without questions, Lisa got up and followed his lead. She sat down on the couch and watched as Jackson paced back and forth.

"Look, Leese, I'm gonna let you go."

'_What?'_

Jackson could sense her confusion. He went over to the door and left it wide open. "You can go. You're free now."

The truth was, there was no point in her staying there anymore. Jackson no longer wanted revenge. He knew that the longer she stayed with him, the more he would want her. It was best to stop that before it was too late—before it went any further.

"Well?"

Lisa immediately lifted off the couch and headed towards the door. But before she could get out, Jackson pulled her back in, his two hands clinging onto her shoulders. "If you tell anybody about this incident, I swear I _will_ find you."

For a few moments Jackson looked at Lisa. His tense expression shifted into a somber one and his crystal eyes bore into Lisa's features, as if trying to capture her image to be forever stored in his mind.

_I don't know what it was. Whether it was my happiness for finally escaping, or the way he seemed to dread me leaving him. Perhaps it was my realization that I will never see him again. But I did it. I did something never expected. _

Jackson felt her lips press up against his. Before it could go any further, Lisa swiftly pulled away, backing herself up against the wall.

_One word went across my mind. Why? Why did I kiss him?_

Tick tok. Tick tok. Those seconds seemed like eternity. Lisa stood petrified while Jackson simply looked at her, searching for an explanation. His brows were knitted and his eyes questioning while that strong jaw of his was slightly dropped. He too, made no movement.

His barrier shattered into a thousand pieces.

Lisa's racing heart finally began to beat at a steady pace. With one last desperate look at Jackson, she dashed out the door and into the hall, where she caught the elevator. She had no idea whether Jackson would follow her. All she knew was that she had to get out. When the elevator hit the main floor, Lisa ran out in pursuit for a taxi. It took about five minutes until she finally found one.

The Cuban taxi driver greeted her with a "Good mornin' miss."

"Good morning," replied Lisa as she shut the door behind her.

"Where are we heading today?"

As she told the driver her address, she looked out into the streets to see if Jackson was anywhere. When he was no where to be seen, she finally allowed herself to breathe.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

The driver nodded. "Nice weather we have this week. No rain."

"Yes," said Lisa. In her mind, the scene was replaying. She placed her fingers against her lips and blushed to herself. The cab driver continued to talk on about life while trying to take the longest routes to her house. It took around fifteen minutes to finally arrive home.

The cab pulled into Lisa's driveway.

"Wait here. I'll go get my money."

"Okay okay."

Lisa walked up to the entrance and looked under a pot to find her spare keys. She unlocked the door and went into the living room to fetch her purse.

"Here!" said she as she came out to the front. She paid the taxi driver and he went on his way to find more people seeking rides.

She sighed in relief. She was finally home.

As she went back into the house, the first thing she made sure to do was call her father. She grabbed the phone in the kitchen and went to the living room couch in order to sit down. She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, it's me."

"Oh you're back?" her dad said in a happy tone. "How was that little road trip of yours?"

"It was fun," she lied. "I visited a lot of exciting places."

"Well you're gonna have to tell me all about it when you come and visit."

"Yeah, I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Oh that's good."

In the corner of her eye she caught a shadow lurking in the hall. She watched it, ignoring her father's comments.

"I heard it's going to be nice tomorrow. I think I'll go fire up the grill.

The shadow finally immerged.

"Hey, Leese."

Her dad was still talking at her ear. "I'll make your fav—"

"Uh, Dad, I gotta go."

"Is there something wrong?"

Lisa slowly lifted from the couch. "No, there's just something I need to do." She turned off the phone and placed it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?"

Jackson dismissed her question. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I can't believe you barged into my house again."

"Stop avoiding the question Leese!" He closed in on her, grabbing her wrists. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know Jackson! I was just happy, happy you actually let me go." This time, she actually let her tears flow freely.

"I know it's more than that. Admit it Leese. You like me. Just say it!"

"No…no."

"Listen. I like you. I like you a lot, and I know you like me too."

She shook her head. "No…no I don't." Her cheeks burned with hot salty tears.

"Yes _you_ do."

She broke free of Jackson's grasp. "No I don't Jackson! How could I, with all you've done to me? I hate you! You can burn in hell for all I care! You hear me? Go to hell!"

With clenched teeth Jackson glared at her, refusing to show that he was quite shaken by her words. "You want it that way Leese? Fine!"

Lisa winced as Jackson stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

That was it, no hurting her? Did that mean he was gone for good?

These questions flew through her mind as she sank down to her knees and cried. There goes another sleepless night.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's funny how you have this plan for a chapter but it turns out to be completely different. That's sorta what happened here. Now that Jackson is falling for Lisa, it's going to be harder to get their characters right. I probably slipped on that already. 

And, like usual, I got another picture that goes with this chapter. Too bad you can't see it too well. Hehe. Also, thanks for the reviews. It's always nice to hear your thoughts and opinions : ) Keep R&R-ing!


	10. An end to her vacation

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 10

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

A hand comes slamming down on it, trying to rid the deplorable noise. '10am,' the clock screams. Lisa drags herself out of bed and goes into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Well Lisa, it's your last day of vacation." She says this as she looks at her reflection, adjusting her hair when she sees a strand out of balance.

Her vacation wasn't at all exciting (if you scratch out the part where she was trapped at Jackson's place). She basically just moped around the house, trying to figure things out. Jackson had totally consumed her thoughts and she hated it. She just wanted to kick him out of her mind, toss him out like a trash bag. But you couldn't do that. That was one of the many human struggles. She wasn't a goldfish who lost her memory every three minutes.

Although she spent the past few days preparing for Jackson to show up again, she decided to give up on the idea today. She just had to face the facts that he was gone in her life. And that was a good thing right? After that kiss she wasn't so sure. When she thinks back to that incident she gags on the outside, but on the inside…she has no clue what's going on in the inside.

The bell rings as she enters the café. Around her is the chattering of strangers.

'_This will be a good end to a vacation.' _She goes in search for her favorite table, but discovers that an old couple had taken it. A bit disappointed, she finds an empty seat at the bar area. Right beside her sits a man around her age, sipping some beer. He was rather handsome with his clean-cut blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lisa skimmed down his fingers to find that he wore no wedding ring.

Lisa just wanted to move on. Perhaps getting into a relationship will help her.

"Hi. I've never seen you around here."

The man turns toward her direction, quite pleased to find a pretty young lady staring back at him. "Oh," he says with a smile. "I don't come here too often. I've only been here a couple times."

"Well it's a nice place here."

"Yeah." He extended out his hand. "I'm Jim. Jim Coleman."

"Lisa Reisert," she responds, taking his hand. She was surprised that she was socializing so well. It's been so long since she went up to a guy like this. That last time she did it, the end result didn't turn out so well.

"So you live around this area?"

"I do. I actually work not too far from here."

"Really? Me too." They both beamed pleasantly, each fanaticizing a romantic date.

Jim worked at getting the question out. "You know what's a really good place? That Caramelo Restaurant. Have you been there?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well what are you doing this week?"

There it was. The question she's been waiting for. "Well I'm not busy—"

"Excuse me miss, but can I take your order?"

"Jackson!" She quickly covers her mouth, her whole face flushing. There he was, right behind the counter, laughing at her embarrassment. In one hand he held a pen and in the other a small notepad.

Jim just looks at both of them with a palpable look of bewilderment. "Do you two know each other?"

"No/Yes!" they chime at once. Lisa's head goes dizzy from all the hysteria.

"Jackson, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing my darling."

Oh how she wanted to hit him when he said that! "I'm sorry Jim, I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay," stammered the guy as Jackson and Lisa went off to the far side of the counter.

"Are you just trying to ruin my life? 'Cause right now you're doing a pretty damn good job of it!"

Jackson just stood there with a smug grin on his face. He loved infuriating Lisa.

'_Compose yourself. Compose yourself.' _She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing herself for a few moments to get lost in her thoughts.

"Why are you here anyway?"

With a low voice he replied, "The killing business is a little slow right now."

"But why here?"

"Why not here?"

"You knew I liked going here. That's why you got this job."

She was right. Jackson was well aware of the fact that this was Lisa's favorite place to unwind. He wanted to see Lisa again. Now that they kissed, Jackson just didn't want it to end there. So when he found out that the Van Dyke Café was hiring, he went for the job and got it. Besides, he could already tell that Lisa was growing fonder of him. You wouldn't kiss a person if you absolutely hated him. What she said that other day, that was just a cover up. She was very good at lying.

When Jim decided to check up on Lisa he found her and Jackson immersed in a stare off. "What's going on over here?"

Lisa broke away from her angry glare. "Oh, we were just chatting. Nothing really. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem." Jim slowly shifted his eyes to Jackson. Jackson didn't look so cheery now. He scowled, giving Jim the message to back off.

"So what about that restaurant?"

It was those cold blue eyes that startled the man. "You know what, let's do it another time. I really got to go."

Before Lisa could manage to say anything else, Jim was already making his way out the door. She watched in distress as he exited with not much as a simple look back. She was so caught up on the moment that she forgot who was standing behind her.

"Aw, poor Leese. Just got rejected aye? Welcome to the club."

Her sadness soon dissipated and fury set in. "It's all your fault."

"Mine? All I did was ask to take your order." She felt his heavy hand against her shoulder. Her heart fluttered. "But now that we're on the subject, what do you say about me taking you out?"

"Forget it Jackson." She brushed away his hand and attempted to make it out the door, but was stopped from doing so.

"Leese? I didn't know you were here!"

It was Jen the waitress. As usual, her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun and her skin was abnormally tan. She took Lisa by the hands and they went off to an empty table.

"Guess what. There's a new employee and he's incredibly hot!"

"Oh," said Lisa, hoping she wasn't referring to Jackson.

But she was. "He just came in two days ago. See, that's him over there. The one behind the counter."

They both passed a fleeting look at the man who was handing a woman a cocktail. Jackson could sense the stare, and looked back at Lisa with a grin. She quickly responded by turning her head away.

"Don't you think we'd make a great couple?"

"Yeah." Lisa felt sorry for the girl. Jackson would never date Jen. His heart was set on her. And much to her dismay, she felt proud of that.

"I've got to introduce you to him. Come."

"Oh no…" Lisa tried to refrain, but Jen dragged her out of the chair. "It's okay, really."

"Nonsense! You really got to meet him."

Lisa avoided Jackson's eyes as they made their way to the counter. He exited the inside of the bar area to affront them.

"Hey Jackson! I'd like you to meet a long-time customer." She pushed Lisa right in front of him. "This is Lisa Reisert. Lisa Reisert, Jackson Ross."

'_Ross?' _she thought as she looked back at him wearily. She could tell that Jackson was enjoying this by his facial expression. He may not be laughing on the outside, but he definitely was laughing in the inside.

"Yeah, we've met before," said Jackson.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me Lisa?"

"It was a very quick introduction. He just handed me a drink."

An impatient lady in the front was demanding for some service. "Oh, I forgot!" Jen rushed over to the frustrated customer. "Here I am!"

Lisa was left alone once again with Jackson.

"Dammit Leese. You really need to quit this nasty habit of yours. Practically everything that comes out of that mouth of yours is a lie."

Lisa couldn't come up with anything to say. She just stared furiously at him, blowing a piece of hair away from her face. With a turn she began to walk away. As she did she felt Jackson's fingers brush up against hers. He gently tugged her hand.

"Come on Leese. Just give me a chance. I'm not going to hurt you. What are you afraid of?"

She wanted to scream. _'What am I afraid of? What am I afraid of! You Jackson!_ _That's what I'm afraid of! How can you just dismiss all that you've done to me? Don't you see how much pain you've put me through? And yet—and yet… _

As she reached the door she took one last glance at Jackson. He was still stationed in front of the counter, his pleading eyes fixated on her. At that moment she just wanted to jump into his arms and listen to the rhythm of his heart. But she didn't. It was like her heart and mind were in a battle. Her heart wanted to take his offer and give him a chance, but her mind—her conscience, wouldn't allow it. And with all that Lisa's been through, she had learned that it was better to trust her conscience than follow her heart.

"Goodbye Jackson." She could hear the clinking of the bell as she exited the café.

* * *

_A/N_: One thing that sort of bugs me in this chapter is my tenses. I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling that I'm switching on and off from past tense to present tense. I tend to do that a lot. And also, I know I say this in every author's note, but thanks for the reviews! (>'.')> Kirby dance to all of you! (>'.')> 


	11. Goodbye My Lover

LBY Chapter 11

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 11

'_It's been exactly a month now. A month since I last saw you.' _Lisa hated the fact that she actually kept count of the days. She wanted to move on, she really did. But that wasn't such an easy thing to do. She spent most of the time trying to get preoccupied with other things, but Jackson always found his way back in her mind. She kept recalling that last look he gave her—that look that would pull at her heartstrings.

'_Lisa, you're working now. Stop thinking about him. Focus.' _It was a very slow evening today. She sat there, behind the desk with Cynthia, while the classical music playing in the atmosphere drowned out the pitter-pattering of rain from the outside.

"Please, Lisa. No one's here. Why can't I just turn on the radio?"

"No Cynthia. You know we can't do that."

Cynthia gave out a tiresome sigh. "You're right. I brought my CD player anyway. I'll just go get it." She went under the desk to take out her purse. Lisa tried to ignore the annoying shuffling sound Cynthia made as she tried to find that music player of hers.

"Oh here it is." She pulled out a silver mechanism and placed the tiny earphones in her ears. With her thumb she pressed the button to search for an interesting station.

"_It's nine o'clock which means it's time for queue it or screw it!" _exclaimed the man talking in her ears. "_Today we have a new song from James Blunt. It is his third hot single from his hit CD 'Back to Bedlam.' The song's called 'Goodbye My Lover'"._

Cynthia gasped in excitement. "I love this song!"

_"If you want this song to air, it's up to all you out there to queue it! Here's 'Goodbye my Lover,' by James Blunt."_

'_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.'_

"Lisa, you really need to listen to this! This is that song I was telling you about, remember?"

"Uh…"

She handed one of her ear-pieces to Lisa. "Listen! I know you'll like it."

Lisa stuck the earphone in her ear. She was satisfied in hearing a soothing voice behind it. "He has a really nice voice. Who is it?"

"James Blunt."

"Oh. I think I've heard of him." Lisa actually had no clue who this guy was. She was far too busy to keep up with the latest music. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get carried away with the lyrics.

_'It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.'_

Suddenly a series of flashbacks occurred, each involving Jackson. _'Why? Why is he suddenly coming back?'_

_'And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.'_

Lisa's eyes flew open. It was these lyrics. They reminded her of Jackson! She just wanted to yank the ear-piece right out of her ear, but something stopped her from doing so.

'_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.'_

Memories—not the bad ones but the good ones—danced in her mind. The kiss, the shirt, the confession—how she wished she was holding his hand right now. _'Stop it. Stop thinking like this. Jackson's your enemy. Don't give into this.'_

_'Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.'_

Her hand finally found its way to the earphone and pulled it away from her hungry ear.

"Yeah, that's a beautiful song," she said as she handed the earphone back to Cynthia."

Cynthia eyed the thing, wondering why Lisa didn't want to listen anymore. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"Well there's something I forgot to do. I'll be right back."

"Uh okay." She watched as Lisa exited the premises.

Lisa had no errand to do. She just wanted to clear her head. Maybe chatting with some guests would help ease her tension.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sploosh!" _went the mop against the warm-colored tile.

"You missed a spot," said the old man.

"Peachy." With a frown Jackson slid the mop across the floor.

Because of the heavy downpour, no one except that one man came in to dine. And that man, Gino they called him, always, _always _showed up at exactly nine o'clock to sip his favorite wine. He'd sit at the same spot too, the table on the left by the window. Jackson wasn't too fond of the guy. He was always pestering, pestering, pestering—always sticking his nose into other people's business. Jackson gave up on trying to ignore him, since he'd just keep on badgering until what he wanted done was done.

"I'm just going to turn off this music," said the woman, who was at the time, scrubbing the counter. "I'm sick of listening to that jazz music."

And then there was Jen. From day one Jackson knew she liked him. She was such a flirt. She'd have a conversation with him in which she planned would lead to a date of some sort, but Jackson would always skillfully get himself out of the situation. He tried to avoid her as much as possible, but how could you do that if you both worked at the same place?

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

"I know that," Jen snapped back. She took out the jazz CD and turned on the radio. After switching countless stations, she finally found one that satisfied her.

"No way!" she squealed. "I can't believe they're actually playing this song! I love James Blunt!"

_'Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.'_

'_This song isn't so bad,' _thought Jackson_. ' At least it isn't some idiotic pop song.' _

'I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be'

Jackson couldn't help but think of Lisa. Trying to push her out of his mind, he put all his energy into his mop and vigorously swabbed the floor. But that didn't help at all. That song kept entering his ears, forcing him to listen to it.

_'I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.'_

It was at that moment that Jackson realized that the lyrics were causing the sudden memories to resurface. It was sad to admit it, but he could really relate to this Blunt guy. He wanted Lisa. He wanted her to love him and no one else. He yearned to see her run through that door and embrace him. He desired to touch her one more time, hear her laugh—see her smile.

_'I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.'_

These feelings made him sick to the stomach. Why was he thinking like this? These emotions were so complex, so heart-wrenching. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way before. He cursed Lisa for making him feel this way. He cursed Lisa for not coming back to him. He cursed her for causing him to take this pathetic job. And yet, under all that anger, he longed to be with her.

_'Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.'_

He couldn't take this anymore. "Will you just shut that damn thing off!" he blurted out.

Jen was completely shocked. "What?"

'_Now why did you have to go and say a thing like that?_' "I'm sorry. I mean why don't we listen to something else?"

"What's wrong with this song?"

"Nothing. You know what, forget I said anything." He went back to cleaning the floor.

A tad confused, Jen let it go and walked into the storage room to find a cleaning product.

_'And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.'_

Gino watched Jackson intently, trying to decipher his feelings. "There's someone you love, but she rejected you, didn't she?"

Jackson's mopping halted to a stop. He swung his icy eyes towards the man, wanting to swear and tell him to shut up, but he refrained. He simply sighed and went back to work.

This gesture didn't cut it for Gino. "Who's the girl?"

"What girl?" asked Jen as she walked out of the storage area. "Are you dating someone Jackson?"

"No. No I'm not."

He could see the relief on her face. "But you probably want to be with someone, don't you?"

He produced a fake smile. _'You got to be kidding me. Don't ask that question.'_

"You know, you look like a fun guy." She strutted her way to Jackson and slid her hand down his chest.

Jackson struggled to keep his hand from breaking her fingers.

"You and me, dinner, tomorrow night." She tried to pucker her lips so that they'd seem sexy, but Jackson just found it disgusting.

Come to think of it, he could take the girl's offer. Maybe if Lisa saw him and Jen together she would grow jealous. But what was he thinking? Lisa wasn't going to witness it anyways. She hasn't visited since a month ago. If she really did love him, she would've returned by now. Jackson didn't want to waste his time with Jen. Just the thought of kissing her sickened him.

Man, none of these problems would have happened if Jackson just shot Lisa in the first place. But no, now it's too late. He's just gonna to have to deal with it.

"I can't do that."

Jen jumped back. "What! Why?"

"There's someone else."

"Oh." She turned away, not wanting him to see the disappointment in her eyes. "That's fine. Someone else asked me out the other day anyway."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine." Her figure disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Jackson was relieved to get her off his back. With a smug expression on his face he once again put his attention towards the floor. That feeling of relief did not last long.

"Didn't I tell ya? You did get rejected by a girl!"

Reality hits Jackson again: Lisa.

"Come on, tell me," nags Gino. "Who's the girl?"

An explosion of anger runs through Jackson's veins. He throws the mop on the floor and storms off into the back room, leaving old Gino alarmed and baffled. He didn't spend any time finishing off his drink. He stuck the tip and money on the table and went out into the pouring rain.

Meanwhile Jackson plopped himself down on a stool, his hands digging into his skull. "Dammit Leese. Dammit." In the background he could still hear the final stanza of the song.

_'I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.'

* * *

_

A/N: I had a fun time writing this chapter : ) Oh, and could you tell? I love James Blunt's song 'Goodbye My Lover.' I just had to add it to the story, haha. But right now, I feel like I'm getting sorta side-tracked. I'm obsessed with the book 'Rebel Angels' by Libba Bray and I'm starting to write another story. Meh, I'm determined to finish this though.


	12. On a windy day

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 12

It was a blustery day today. Roaring winds caused palm trees to sway restlessly in the air and boys to place their hands on their heads in order to keep their baseball caps from being blown away. It was that hour again, and Lisa silently cursed to herself as she made her way through the streets, seeking for a place to dine. Why did she have to wear a skirt on a day like this? Why not dress pants—anything but the knee-length dark blue skirt she was wearing now.

_Click, click, click, _tapped her heels against the cement. She put her attention towards her skirt, desperately trying to keep it down. That was when she noticed a piece of paper stuck between her shoe and the ground. Wondering where it came from, she looked up, only to find a whole series of papers coming her way and a man frantically trying to collect them.

She picked up the sheet of paper. "I think this is yours."

"Oh! Thank you so much."

They both made eye contact, and that was when Lisa noticed who it was. _'Oh how awkward.' _She could not help but laugh nervously.

"Hey it's you from that café! Lisa Reisert, right?"

"Yes that's me." What a coincidence! To think that she'd meet up with Jim Coleman again.

He rubbed his neck, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" she said automatically.

"You know, leaving you like that. It was rude of me."

"No, it's okay. Really, you did nothing wrong."

"But I feel terrible. I guess I just thought you were with that other guy."

Jackson again. He always seemed to be the major source of her problems. "No, I'm not with him."

Jim's face seemed to brighten when she said that. "You're not?"

She shook her head to reassure him.

"Oh." He paused. "Well, um, would you like to join me for lunch? You're on your lunch break, right?"

Although for the past month her mind was set on Jackson, she decided to let it go. Jim seemed to be a really nice guy. She could sense a good vibe from him. Besides, she wanted to forget about Jackson right? Well this was the ticket to do it.

"Yeah, lunch sounds great."

"Good. Good." She could see the excitement behind his hazel eyes. "I know the perfect place. Let's go."

"Oh, but what about those papers?"

He looked behind her to find white sheets swirling in the air. "Nah, no need," he laughed. "They're just flyers. People can pick them up and read 'em."

They started to walk across the street, having a nice conversation as they did so, while Lisa tried to hide the fact that she was still struggling to keep her skirt from losing control. With a few twists and turns, they finally arrived at their destination.

The diner was a cozy place. It seemed to take them away from the busy city life. The round tables were covered by a red-checkered cloth and the cream walls were bordered by a plum and grape pattern. Around them walked waitresses in fresh yellow dresses. With their flared skirts, short sleeves, and white aprons, Lisa seemed to have traveled back in time to the 50's era.

"So how do you like this place?" asked Jim.

"It certainly has its charm."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. It's a great place to escape, you know?"

Before Lisa could respond, a waitress with short bouncy hair came up to greet them. "How are you doing today?"

"Great," said Jim. "But it's really windy out there."

"Oh I know. Nasty weather we've been having these past few days." As she talked she led them to a table stationed at the center.

"Oh thank-you," Lisa said as the woman gave her the menu.

"Now I'll give you two some time to figure out what you're ordering." Her voice was perky, and with a grand smile she walked away.

"So what are you having?"

Lisa skimmed her eyes down the menu. It was the traditional American menu with its soups, salads, and sandwiches. "I guess I'll just go for the salad and soup."

"Really, that's it? I'm going for the hamburger."

The waitress handed them their meals, and they chatted happily, both enjoying each other's company. Lisa could not help but feel comforted by his presence. She could possibly see a future with this guy. But then again, the future she secretly wanted was with another.

The minutes flew by fast. Before she knew it, lunch break was almost over. She and Jim were done with their meals, and he persisted on paying for her as well.

"The least I could do is pay for the tip."

"No no," said Jim. "I got it."

Lisa smiled, her cheeks in a rosy shade. "Well if you insist."

He placed the tip on the table and they headed out.

"Well I had a wonderful time with you."

"Same here." They looked at each other for a bit, each wondering if they could get together soon. "Here." She dug into her purse to find a pen and a piece of paper. "Here's my number." She handed the number to him, which he took graciously.

"Great. I'm sure I'll call you soon."

"I look forward to that call."

With one last parting glance, they went their separate ways. Jim could not help but smile as he strolled along, ignoring the sighing of the angry wind. He was already planning a second date with Lisa when he was suddenly pulled into a dark alley.

"Hey!" he shouted as the shadowy figure took him by the collar of his shirt. He tried to punch the man in the stomach, but he was violently shoved up against the wall before he could do so.

"What do you want from me?" He waited for his eyes to get adjusted to the sudden darkness.

He was greeted by a deep voice. "Don't you _ever_ go near her again." The way he spat the words, it was clear to Jim that it was a threat.

"Who, Lisa?" His pupils widened and he could finally see the form in front of him. The man had brown hair, falling slightly over his intense blue eyes, a strong jaw, and a lean body. His expression was fierce and his chest heaved convulsively.

"I-It's you," sputtered Jim. "From that café. Th-the waiter."

Jackson's lips formed a tight smile as he loosened his grip. "Why yes. And that lady you were having an oh so nice chat with is mine."

"You mean…your girl? But—"

Jackson forced his fist against the guy's neck, still holding on to that green collar. "Leese and I go way back, you understand?"

"I…" He struggled to take a gulp of air. "I do."

"Good." Jackson released his grasp and sent Jim crashing to the ground, gasping for oxygen.

"I get it, she's your girl," he said between breaths.

Jackson's figure towered over him. "And you won't ever see her again?"

"Never."

Jackson examined the man's face, searching for the truth. "I want you to call her and tell her you can't see her anymore."

"Now?"

"Now. Hand me your cell phone."

Jim hurriedly pulled his razr out of his pocket and gave it to Jackson. He dialed Lisa's cell number and put it up to Jim's ear.

"Hello?"

"Lisa?" Jim tried to hide his worried tone.

"This is?"

"Jim Coleman."

"Oh yes, of course it's you." Her voice was cheerful.

"I'm so sorry Lisa."

"About what?"

"I can't see you anymore."

The happiness in her voice quickly disintegrated. "Why?"

Jim shifted his eyes to Jackson, hesitant on whether or not he should tell the truth. The expression on Jackson's face told him that it was better to lie. "It's just not gonna work out."

No sound could be heard from the other side—just silence.

In a painful whisper Jim replied, "I'm sorry Lisa," and hung up.

"Wonderful. Now let's just keep this incident between you and me." Jackson could see the scorn on Jim's face, which gave him great pleasure. "You're not to tell anyone, got it?"

He picked himself up off the ground. "Got it."

"Well you can go now. You don't want to be late for work." Jackson scanned his body to make sure that he wasn't a mess. "Oh, and clean that dirt off you while you're at it."

Jim didn't hear the last sentence Jackson had said, for he was already out of the alley, quickening his pace so that he was at a safe distance away from the villain.

Jackson dusted himself off and exited the alley, heading back to work. He was a bit worried about Jim telling the cops, but he pushed away such an idea. Getting that guy to do what he wanted was easier than he thought it would be—like taking candy from a baby. It was nothing like getting Lisa to do something. Why the hell was she talking to this wimp anyway? She was too good for that loser. The only one good enough for her was _him_.

With these thoughts dancing in his head, Jackson turned the corner and went back to his work.

* * *

_A/N:_ Thank you so much for the reviews : ) I just finished Rebel Angels. It was such a good book! I really want Kartik and Gemma to be together. But now I have to wait for the final book to come out, which won't come out until fall 2007. Eh, I'll just entertain myself with fanfics till then : P 

In this chapter, Jackson shows more of his obsessive side. Man, if Lisa found out she would never fall for him, haha. But she doesn't have to know, does she?


	13. What's that lady doing?

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 13

"Mama," said a little girl, "What's that lady doing?"

The mother looked back to find a woman pacing back and forth. "I don't know dear."

The child stopped walking and turned her curly blonde head, her eyes fixed on the woman.

"Anna, don't stare. Come now." She tugged her daughter's arm. "Mama's gotta get you new shoes."

She finally convinced her daughter to get moving, but that did not stop the girl from looking back. "Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know." She tried to change the subject. "What color shoes would you like?"

"Pink!" exclaimed the little one with a smile.

"Then pink it is." They walked into a tiny shop, while the woman left behind continued her pacing.

'_What am I doing here?' _The lady walking back and forth was indeed Lisa. _'I convince myself that I don't like him, and yet here I am, right in front of his workplace.' _She turned around and started to pace in the other direction. _'This was a bad idea. I should go back.' _

"What are you doing?"

She swirled around to find blue eyes peering back at her. "Oh Jackson! F-fancy meeting you here."

"I work here remember?" He stood there behind the fence in his waiter uniform.

"Ah, right." Lisa felt like a complete idiot. She wanted to see Jackson, but now that he's here she really has nothing to say. The past few days she was rather depressed because of the whole Jim Coleman incident. She just couldn't understand why Jim didn't want to see her anymore. Why wouldn't it work out? She thought that little date went pretty well. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She felt unwanted. But then yesterday, it dawned on her that she was wanted.

_I like you. I like you a lot._

There was someone who deeply cared for her: Jackson. Maybe the only one for her was he? And if that were true, would she end up like some old spinster if she never gave their love a chance? Her mind was swimming—foggy. All that she could think of was Jackson.

So now here she is, right in front of him with her mouth rammed shut, her words refusing to come out.

Although he could see Lisa's anxiety, he still kept on a cool smile. "So is there something you need to tell me?" _'Come on Lisa, just say it.'_

'_I want to be with you.' _"N-no."

Jackson's smile dropped. "So why are you here?"

'_Come on Lisa, let it out. Tell him how you feel.' _"I was just walking by okay?"

This response caught Jackson off guard. "What—wait!" Lisa was walking away, her head bent low.

Why was she walking away? She wanted to stop, but her legs kept on moving. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' _

Jackson watched as Lisa's figure vanished from behind a corner.

"Jackson!" Jen hollered. "We got customers you know!"

"Alright."

Lisa came to a stop and looked back. To her disappointment there was no Jackson following behind. She allowed herself to sink down against the concrete wall, her head buried in her arms. _'Why do you do this to yourself?'_

She felt a tap against her shoulder. "Why so glum?"

"Jackson?" She lifted her head. She tried to hold back a smile but she couldn't help it.

"So you pace in front of my workplace for ten minutes and you tell me that you're only passing by?"

He pulled her up off the ground. "Thanks," she said meekly.

They both seemed to wait for each other to say something. Nothing came out.

Irritated, Jackson combed his fingers through his hair. "You know Lisa, you're really something."

It's funny how easily he could change her mood. She switched from embarrassed to angry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You always make things hard for yourself. How hard is it to tell the truth for once? I mean, come on. All you have to say is yes Jackson, I'll go out with you and that's that. Why do you have go and run away like that? You know that's not really what you want, is it?" She felt him take a hold of her hands. "_Is it?"_

She did not pull away this time. She just stood there, stiff as can be, with a blank expression on her face. Jackson searched her eyes for an answer, but none could be read. He suddenly felt foolish for letting those words splutter out so carelessly. He released her hands and turned his back on her, ready to go back to work.

"No, Jackson!"

He turned around and locked his eyes on Lisa.

She hesitated for a bit, her green eyes shifting back and forth nervously. She took a deep breath. "I want to give you a chance. Will you go out with me?"

* * *

_A/N:_ Finally Lisa! Geeze : P

Yeah, this chapter's sorta short. But I drew some more fan art that has nothing to do with this story. It's Jackson and Lisa as little kids, haha. It was fun drawing this one...


	14. Under the starlit sky

I'll Be Your #1 With a Bullet

Chapter 14

_Thump, thump, thump. _Lisa clutched her hand against her chest, as if to cage her beating heart before it could break out of its shell.

"Do you have any reservations?" said the man behind the pulpit.

"I'm waiting for someone."

He glanced down at his list. "Your name?"

"Lisa Reisert," she replied, nervousness evident in her tone.

"Ah yes. Lisa Reisert. You are with Jackson Ross, are you not?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Right this way ma'am." She followed the waiter through the pathway of neatly trimmed shrubs out into the dining area. It was a breath-taking site, this place. Climbing roses draped over the walls and a large fountain full of koi fish was the main centerpiece. There was no ceiling to block out the stars. That's right—stars. Above her were a gazillion twinkling orbs, all seeming to wink at her. It was hard to see these stars in the midst of the city lights, so she savored the sight.

"Here you are." The man gave her a slight bow and headed back to the entrance before she could give him her thanks. She swallowed some air and turned around and there Jackson was, in a smart suit and a broad smile written on his face.

"Hey Leese," he said as his eyes skimmed down her figure. Lisa was in a sleek black dress, the neckline of it curving down and up to short sleeves. The hem of the dress was about knee length, and on her feet she wore black heels to compliment the outfit. She was beautiful tonight, and Jackson couldn't help but feel smug, knowing that she dressed that way for him. But most of all, he was happy that Lisa really did have feelings for him all along. Maybe his life won't suck after all.

He motioned for her to take a seat and she did, uneasily fiddling with her hands on her lap. "This place is really beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he wanted to say. But he caught his words, knowing that they would come out cheesy. Instead his answer was, "Yeah, that's probably why it costs a fortune to dine here." Wait, what did he just say? Man, bad move. He could see the guilt on Lisa's face.

"I'm sorry for all—"

"Hey it's fine." He gently clutched her hand and they both met eyes. "It's all worth it."

Why? Why does he make her feel this way? She could feel her cheeks go warm and her hands start to sweat. On her lips she held a smile.

"Hello." The blonde woman standing beside them broke their moment.

Jackson released his grasp. "Hi."

"I'm gonna be your waitress for this evening." She handed them the menus. "I'll give you two a couple minutes to choose what you want." The waitress walked away and Lisa and Jackson opened up the red menus.

"So what will it be Leese?"

There are so many dishes to choose from. She didn't know what to pick. "What are you having?"

He laughed. "I asked first."

"Errr…" She slid her finger across the choices and stopped at a random dish. "Filet mignon, I guess."

"And what, pray tell, is filet mignon?"

'_Good question.' _"It's a, um, an entrée with fish."

His eyes were taunting. "Mm, fish."

"Well what are you getting?" she snapped.

"Maine lobster. Best lobster out there."

Hearing that made her mouth water.

"Are you guys done with deciding?"

Jackson looked at Lisa for an answer. "I guess so."

The waitress forced on a smile. "What'll it be?"

"I'll take the Maine lobster and she'll take the—"

"Lobster as well," Lisa interrupted, quite abashed.

Jackson gave her a playful smile. "Right."

"And to drink?"

"Red wine?"

"Yes," said Lisa, "Red wine."

The waitress finished jotting the order down. "Okay then, I'll have those meals for you soon." On a tray she took a plate of hot bread and placed it on their table and went off to get the wine.

"You know, you could've just told me what you were ordering and saved me the embarrassment."

Jackson ripped off a chunk of bread and began spreading some butter on it. "Where's the fun in that?"

As much as that reply annoyed her, it charmed her as well. She liked it when he teased her. Like they say, when you're comfortable with a person you're not afraid to fool around with them, right? She peeled off the lid of the butter and took a slice of bread.

Jackson pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. "Damn this hot weather," he grumbled under his breath.

Lisa's eyes immediately focused on the center of his neck, where a circular mass of dark tissue lay. That happened during the Red Eye flight. In her struggle to escape she had to use a pen as a weapon to stab him straight in the neck. Suddenly a chain of flashbacks seized her, sending her moments of all the cruel things Jackson had done to her. It was if her brain decided to step in, flashing giant warning signs of 'BEWARE' through her head.

"Leese?"

She looked at him through terror stricken eyes, leaving him in a state of bewilderment.

"Who was I kidding, thinking I could go out with the man who tried to kill me?"

Before he could say anything she jolted up out of her seat and ran off, disappearing into the mass of shrubs. After seconds of letting it all sink in, Jackson got up and hastily followed Lisa's route. "Lisa!"

She could hear him calling for her, and she knew he was close behind. Her legs started to move faster, her mind unable to grasp the situation.

Jackson leapt out of the corner of the bush and caught Lisa's figure ahead of him. "Stop Lisa!" She didn't seem to be slowing down so he closed the distance between them in quick strides. "Dammit Leese will you just stop!" he hollered, taking a hold of her shoulders and swinging her in front of him. Her cheeks were burning with tears.

"You're so fucking stubborn!" She flinched, and he realized that shouting at her would just make matters worse. "Listen Leese. Just forget about what happened during that flight. It was my job. I had to do it."

"I know."

This response surprised Jackson. "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's just--I'm messed, I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep thinking that you would harm me. I know, you haven't done anything bad so far but I just can't forget." This all came out in a flurry of words.

"Just put that incident behind you. What was it that your grandmother said?"

His voice was soothing, and it seemed to calm her down. "That you can only move forward."

"So?"

"I just can't."

"Yes you can. Can't you see that I—"

Jackson swiftly caught her lips with his. Completely stunned, she froze. It was a passionate kiss, not gentle—but rough, as if he had waited too long for this moment to arrive. She too, longed for this to happen, and so she began to kiss him back.

Suddenly everything was a blur. She could only sense Jackson's lips against hers. Something inside of her melted, and it seemed to fill this emptiness she had lived with for far too long. This emptiness that she had desperately tried ignore by having her life revolve around her job. This emptiness that weighed her down—made her miserable. She could feel that inner angst going away, like some leaf being forced away by a sudden burst of wind. She realized that she needed Jackson in her life and this time, she wasn't going to run away.

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me happy : ) 

Man, I have Lisa running away a lot in this story. That's pretty annoying, but it's too late to change that now. And I don't quite know about this chapter...I'm not quite satisfied with it. Meh...I'll just have to do better next time.


End file.
